The proposed Research Operations Core (ROC) is an extension and expansion of the Data Management[unreadable] Core funded through the previous OAIC grant. To contribute to the UCLA OAlC's twin goals of promoting[unreadable] development of interventions to maintain independence and understanding the biological mechanisms[unreadable] contributing to successful interventions, the ROC will provide state-of-the-art data collection and data[unreadable] management services to support the successful implementation of OAIC- and externally-funded projects that[unreadable] address questions relevant to the UCLA OAlC's themes and mission.[unreadable] ROC services encompass consultations during proposal preparation as well as assistance in development[unreadable] and implementation of data collection and data management protocols for funded research projects.[unreadable] Specific data collection and data management services available through the ROC include advising[unreadable] investigators on data collection tools; developing and maintaining tracking systems to monitor subject[unreadable] recruitment and scheduling of data collection activity; data entry, verification, and data cleaning services; and[unreadable] providing data documentation for all project databases. For many of these services, we propose to broaden[unreadable] the support available or propose enhancements based on past experience with OAIC projects or with[unreadable] technology improvements.[unreadable] The f?OC will also offer custom programming to meet special project needs and will run regular training[unreadable] workshops for junior faculty and research staff, focusing on theoretical and practical aspects of research[unreadable] operations. In sum, the mission of the ROC is to contribute to the success of the UCLA OAIC by providing[unreadable] support for the full spectrum of research operations needed for the effective design and implementation of[unreadable] projects affiliated with the Center.